My Vampire Family
by Mrs. Tod 1992
Summary: Adopted Story from MissC.Lodge-X. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo. This is my first adopted story so don't hate please. I adopted this story from -X. She wrote the first 10 chapters and the plot. She's a very talented writer and you should go check her out. Well. On with the story. I'll be updating it every Sunday in case you were wondering. Read on readers! :)**

OK, let me just get this out now, I am NOT a vampire, I want to be, I wish I was but I am not. Well not yet anyway. I can tell you my story so far. My life. I can't promise that it was the best life ever lived, actually it was bad, horrible and just down right crap, and I'm only 12. My life got better eventually though and when I have given you all my past information then you can choose if you want to live the rest of my life with me or not. My name is Caitlyn Aimee Mailan and I am 12, this is my story, this is my life.

So, until I was five I had a normal happy life, one that you would expect a young child too have. Then my parents snapped, they went crazy, I don't know what happed, one day they were fine the next day my mother turned into an alcoholic and my father into a drug addict but on top of that they both turned extremely abusive. I had been neglected, I hardly ever went to school, if I wanted food then I had to find it myself I was filthy and beaten for no reason. I grew up like that.

My mother was almost always drunk and that meant trouble I would hide in my room trying to make myself invisible so she couldn't find me but she always did.

"Caitlyn, you stupid little bitch where the hell are you?" She would scream at me stomping up the stairs normally holding a bottle of vodka or whiskey. I had never done anything but she didn't care, nothing could stop her. She would drag me from under my bed by my hair and punch, kick and slap me. I was too scared to tell anyone and my bruises were covered by my clothing and any that weren't I would make up excuses that I had fallen or walked into a door. I left when I was 11, It was two months until my birthday. My father was off taking a various different types of drugs and my mother going back downstairs after having another swing at me, I was lay on my pink carpet that was thick with dust blood dripping from the cut across my cheek when I made up my mind. I pulled myself too my feet and limped slowly down the stairs out of the door of our small house and walked away without looking back. I took nothing with me, there was nothing worth bringing. For the next month I was on my own, getting food when I could- which wasn't very often- and trying to survive. No one would take me in and I gave up trying to find somewhere else to call home. It was two weeks before my birthday and I hadn't eaten in a week.

I was sat against the wall in a dark alley where no one could see me unless they looked hard. I saw too people stop and look towards me, then they started to move towards me. I didn't care who they were or what they wanted, I just wanted to die, I was cold and hungry and too weak to move. My head fell forward towards my knees and I started shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two people hurried towards me I could finally tell there was a woman and a man but other than that nothing, it was nearly pitch black down that alley so I couldn't see much. The people finally reached me and the woman crouched down, she placed one cold hand on my arm and began to speak.

"Oh Honey you look frozen, are you ok?" The woman's voice was beautiful like music her concern was obvious.

"Em, Give me your coat" The woman said, I'm guessing she said it to the tall guy behind her as we were the only three people there.

"Huh, What?" The man's booming voice hurt my ears, I can't believe how loud he was.

"Emmet Cullen give me your damn coat, look at the poor girl, she's freezing" The woman said sharply but her musical voice made it hard for her too sound scary. I melt movement and I was suddenly wrapped in a huge padded coat. I was too weak to even speak so I couldn't thank these kind strangers. The man- Emmet spoke next.

"Rose, what are we gonna do with her?" He also crouched down on my other side.

"I'm not sure yet but I think we should take her to Carlisle first, she looks so Ill and weak" I managed to lift my head to see the man nod at the woman-Rose's decision.

"I'll go and get the car, I'll be back in a minute" The man ran off at an inhuman pace as the woman lifted my limp body into her stone cold arms as if I was no heavier than a rag doll, I let out a nearly silent shocked gasp.

"Shh it's ok sweetie, we're going to help you" I had only met this woman five minutes ago but I already trusted her. She cradled me to her chest like a baby and set off at a fast pace towards the entrance of the alley way just as a dark car as black as the moonless night pulled up. The woman climbed into the back seat of the car and lay me down with my head resting in her lap. The heating was on in the car and although the sweet woman's lap was hard like rock I soon fell asleep.

I woke soon after to the sound of a car door slamming and I was lifted out of the warm car and into the cold night air. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that it was the big man who was carrying me now. I didn't really see his face as I heard another door and then a voice from it, I turned my aching neck to try to catch a glimpse of this new person but I couldn't see anyone.

"Emmet, Rosalie, who is this?" The new voice belonged to a man and that's all I knew.

"Well Carlisle, we don't know her name but she really needs your help. Please you have to help her" Rose's voice was pleading and I felt another wave of kindness roll of me to the strange woman who was the first person to want to help me in months.

"Of course Rose, I shall try my best to save this little girl, bring her inside Immediately." The new voice was concerned now and I suddenly felt warmer again, we must be inside again but a house or room this time not a car but before I could relish in this unusual warmth everything went black and I felt my body go limp again.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up as I felt a hard, cold hand press lightly against my forehead, I heard whispers but I couldn't make out words. I was comfier then I had been in weeks, My eyelids fluttered open and I was slightly shocked by what I saw in front of me. 6 people stood looking down on me. I was lay on a huge bed, the sheets and pillows where all white and the room I was in was a pale blue. I didn't notice much else as my eyes flashed once again to the 6 people stood around me. Then someone spoke up.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling" My eyes went to the beyond beautiful blonde woman stood on my left. She moved her hand out towards me and I flinched away.

"Oh honey, don't worry. We won't hurt you, we want to help." This woman had such a trustful voice so I believed her instantly, then I remembered that I had heard her voice before she was the woman who had found me and brought me here.

"Where am I?" That was the first question that popped into my head.

"Well sweetie, this is my home." This was a new man who spoke this time; I vaguely remember hearing his voice before. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm a doctor." This man had a friendly and smiling face and his voice was reassuring. He then Introduced the rest of his family.

"This is my wife Esme" He said gesturing towards a young woman with a heart shaped face and shoulder length caramel hair. "My too daughter's Alice and Rosalie" He then gestured to a short pixie like girl with short and spikey black hair and the tall beautiful blonde, I knew from before by her voice that the Blonde was Rosalie. "And two of my sons Emmet and Jasper, My other son and his wife and their daughter are out at the moment but I presume that you shall meet them later." The two men there were both tall and muscular, one had long, Curly blonde hair the other short and dark.

All these people looked friendly and smiled at me when I looked at them but the only one I really trusted was Rosalie.

"Urm, may I please speak to Rosalie privately?" I blushed as I said that as I felt incredibly rude but the others all filled out of the room immediately there smiles still on their faces. Rosalie came to sit beside me on the bed putting her arm softly around my shoulders.

"What is it you need sweetie?" She sounded so kind and truthfully concerned it made me want to cry. As a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and slid silently down my cheek her arm tightened around me.

"Sweetie its fine just tell me what's wrong" She rubbed her arm soothingly up and down mine as I choked out my question.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" I was scared, what if they just chucked me back out on the streets again when they found out about my past. "Please don't chuck me out, I want to stay here with you." I clung to the woman for dear life hoping she wouldn't turn me down.

"Ok, honey. You can stay if you want but why don't you explain what you were doing down that alley in Seattle when me and Emmet found you" I told her my life story and she listened patiently, gasping every now and again at certain things that had happened in my life. When I had finished she didn't say anything for a minute just sat, she was completely still, If I didn't know any better I would have said that she was a stone statue. Her eyes looked like she should be crying but no tears fell from her beautiful butterscotch eyes.

"Oh you poor little Baby, how could those people do that to you, you must stay here with us, I wouldn't hear of you going back on to the streets not being able to eat or live a proper child's life" As soon as those words were out of here mouth tears began to flow down my cheeks quicker and I hugged Rosalie tighter.

"Now sweetie what is your name, you never told me?" I was so stupid, why had I not told her my name.

" My name is Caitlyn Aimee Mai-" I broke off at that point I wouldn't use that last name.

"What's the mater Caitlyn, don't you have a last name honey?" I looked at Rosalie.

"Yes, I do but I don't want to use it. It's THEIR last name" I knew she completely understood and she answered strait away.

"Of course you can't use that name, but if you are moving in with us then you will be a Cullen. What do you think- Caitlyn Aimee Cullen, I quite like it."

"So do I" I replied smiling, I hadn't smiled in months.

"Now If you are going to live with us you will need to know our secret, how about we go down stairs to the rest of the family and have Esme make you something to eat, then I will explain everything" I nodded my head I trusted her completely and as she held out her hand I took it, she led me downstairs to where my new family was waiting.

"Um, do you think you could explain my story, I don't really like telling it" I asked her as we went down the stairs.

"Oh don't worry, they will have heard everything" She smiled reassuringly at me.

"But how, I mean-" She cut me off.

"I will explain everything to you after you have eaten, all will become clear." We turned the corner to where the other Cullen's sat an pristine white sofa's they all had the same expression Rosalie had on her face when I first finished my story, I smiled shyly at them.


	4. Chapter 4

No one moved, they just stared at me then I realised that there was only six people in the room including me and Rosalie.

"Where is Esme?" I asked, turning to the kind doctor for an answer.

"She is in the kitchen making you dinner; she should be just about done" Rosalie still had hold of my hand, she pulled me through a door into the biggest and most beautiful kitchen I had ever seen. The counters were white marble and the walls a pristine white. Rosalie towed me towards a small breakfast bar and pulled me out a stool. I sat down and Esme slid a bowl underneath me onto a round place mat. I don't know what It was but It tasted good and it was the first food I'd had in weeks so I ate it all and when I had finished I looked up to see Esme and Rosalie smiling down at me.

"Thank-you Esme that was great" I smiled back at her and span around on the stool and hopped off.

"Thank-you dear" She took my bowl from the table and walked over to the sink to wash it. Then all three of us walked into the living room and sat with the rest of the Cullen's on the sofa's. Rosalie sat next to me and put her cold arm around my waist, Emmet sat on her other side holding her free hand in one of his. Carlisle was sat opposite from me on another sofa with Esme on one side and Alice on the other, I couldn't see Jasper anywhere put then I turned around and he was stood by my shoulder, I could be incredibly unobservant sometimes, I hadn't even seen him move from Alice's side until I look and realised he wasn't there, I was just so excited to hear this big 'secret' that they were about to reveal. Carlisle cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So Caitlyn we have heard your story and heard that you would like to stay with us. Is that correct?" I was puzzled. I nodded but then spoke wondering how they knew all this.

"What do you mean you heard my story? How do you know my name? I only told Rosalie and we were upstairs, no normal person would be able to hear us from down here if we were up there." Both Emmet and Jasper chuckled and Carlisle had an amused look on his face.

"That is all part of our story dear, you must promise though, if we tell you our secret then you must not repeat it to anyone. Do you understand?" I nodded and he started the story. I sat and listened patiently not making a sound until he had finished, when he did everyone had their eyes on me judging my reaction, I just sat and thought for a minute and no one interrupted my thought process. So the Cullen's were vampire's, I had to admit, that is kinda cool.

"So your vampire's" It was more of a statement then a question but Jasper answered anyway.

"What, you mean you don't mind? You're not scared of us?" I couldn't answer because Emmet beat me too it.

"Why sound so surprised Jazz, she didn't start screaming or run away when Carlisle first told her." Emmet was always so bold and up front, I mean I'm a shy girl, I always have been but I liked his loudness he didn't seem to have a care in the world. He was so care free and lively.

"No I don't mind I think it's kind of cool" I said this while looking down and blushing. Rosalie still had her arm around me, she pulled me a bit closer to her in a sort of one-armed hug.

"I mean you guys won't hurt me will you, you said yourselves that you don't hunt humans and I trust you all." I don't know what made me say that but at least it was the truth. Carlisle stood up suddenly and looked expectantly towards the door which I heard open and then close softly.

"Time for you to meet the rest of the family" Carlisle said this just as three people came into my line of sight.

"Hi, I'm Bella" A beautiful young woman with dark hair down to her waist and orangey coloured eyes came towards me and hugged me, she also kissed my cheek. "You must be Caitlyn"

"Urm, yeah. Hi" I was a bit shocked at how fast this woman seemed to warm to me. The man then stepped forward and put his arm around Bella's waist.

"I'm Edward" the bronze haired man offered me his hand and I shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said, blushing again, Edward laughed and turned to Bella

"She reminds me of you when you were human" Bella laughed at that.

"Ah, one of the best things about being immortal, I have no blood and I can't blush" Edward looked hurt, but I could tell it was a joke.

"Oh and spending the rest of eternity with my gorgeous Edward" Edwards smile could have lit up the whole room I swear he lent in and kissed Bella's cheek.

"EW Mom, dad, save the lovey dovey rubbish for later, preferably when I can't hear you." This came from a small voice standing behind the couple. These few words had all the Cullen's in fits of laughter, I just stood looking shocked. Then a small girl who looked about seven years old came running and stopped right in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie or Ness, that's what everyone else calls me." This girl had so much energy and talked so fast that I could only just keep up with the words that came spilling out of her mouth, she lent in and hugged me but I was still to shocked to respond. The Cullen's started laughing even more, I'm not sure if it was at my dumbfounded expression or at the sweet little girl stood in front of me but Emmet was practically rolling around on the floor.

"What, Caitlyn's going to be my best friend aren't you?" Nessie's statement set them all off again but this time I was laughing with them. We sat downstairs on the sofa's for another thirty minutes, they were telling me about their gifts, Edward was a mind reader, Alice could see the future, Jasper could control your emotions, Nessie could show you her thoughts and Bella was a shield. Bella's gift took a bit longer for me to understand and they had to explain it to me.

"Urm, I don't want to sound rude but can I go and sleep now? I've had a lot to take in today and I'm really tired." Rosalie stood up and held out her hand.

"Come with me sweetie I'll get you something to sleep in then show you to your room" I took her hand and she took me upstairs. I got changed and got in bed.

"Night Guys" I murmured but I knew they heard.

"Night Caitlyn" They all called back. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. For the first time in years I was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Month Later**

I woke up like it was any other morning, or so I thought. As soon as I moved to try and get of my bed a searing pain went up my side making me fall back onto the king sized bed with a gasp of pain. Rosalie was at my door in less than a second as soon as I made a noise. I was closest to Rosalie out of the whole family and I thought of her as my mother, she was always there for me.

"Caitlyn honey, what's wrong?" She was concerned as she walked towards the bed in the centre of the room and perched herself on the edge. I found myself gasping for air for just trying to talk, It hurt to talk.

"My"-Gasp-"Side"-Gasp-"It hurts" I didn't want to cry but the tears escaped anyway.

"Oh sweetie, do you want me to get you some pain relievers, Carlisle's at work but he will get back soon and then he can look at you." As she said this she got up and was nearly at the door.

"That would be great, thanks Mom" I blushed a deep red as soon as I said this. Rose stopped at the door and turned to face me.

"W-what did you call me?" She already knew, I could tell. She was just shocked.

"I'm sorry I just-" Before I could finish she had raced across the room and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug . She pulled away quickly not wanting to hurt me.

"You think of me like your mother?" She was smiling with such joy, she was practically glowing, and she wasn't even in the sun.

"Well, yeah. I think of you like a mother and Emmet like a father, you have always been kind to me, kinder than my biological parents" When I said that she hugged me again and this time I hugged her back.

"Ok sweetie, you go back to sleep and I will bring your tablets" I lay back down and she kissed my forehead.

"You sleep now sweetie"

"Ok, thanks Mommy" I saw her smile at that then as she closed my bedroom door I closed my eyes and dreamt of my family, My vampire family.


	6. Chapter 6

I slept well that day, I only woke up once but I took some pain medication and fell back asleep. As I awoke again now the only pain I could feel was the dryness of my throat, of course it didn't really hurt but I was so parched and I desperately needed a drink. I sat up slowly but there was no pain down my side, I felt almost normal, If I just had a drink I would be fine. I got up of my huge beg and padded barefoot across the room, wrapping myself in my pale pink dressing gown I left my Incredibly girly room and walked down the hallway to the stairs. I stopped myself before going downstairs though when I heard talking, I wasn't that interested until I hear my name mentioned. I know it's wrong to listen to people's conversations but I just had to, I couldn't stop myself. I soon recognised the two voices it was my 'mom' and Emmet.

"Common Em, you heard what she called me upstairs, don't say that you don't love her like a daughter, I know you do." Rose was pleading with him; it almost hurt my ears to hear the tone of her voice, so sad and desperate.

"Rosie, I do love her like a daughter and I know that you're desperate for a child of your own but what if we aren't ready?" Emmet sounded hurt to have to say this but I still listened, I liked were this conversation was going.

"Not ready? Not ready, Em I've been ready since before I was changed, you know that. Whether we adopt her or not Caitlyn will always be part of the family but she's my daughter Em, she has to be. I want it done officially and legally." She sounded determined this time; I knew he wouldn't be able to turn her down. I was bouncing; they wanted to adopt me. Me. To have me in their family. What I did next was totally inappropriate and uncalled for.

"OH, MY, GOD. I can't believe you want to adopt me, I didn't know you thought of me as a daughter, I love you all so much and I can't believe this." I was running down the stairs full speed and then ended up ruining the moment by tripping on the last step, I braced myself for the impact when I hit the hard wooden floor but it never came, I looked up and saw that Emmet had raced across the room to catch me before I hit the ground. He stood me up and I instantly threw my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor slightly before putting me back down and kissing the top of my head. When I was out of the circle of his arms I ran at Rose she put her arms around me and lifted me up like Emmet did but she swung me round in a circle making me laugh. I was finally happy, finally safe. I knew the rest of the Cullen's had heard us because Nessie was suddenly behind me wrapping her small arms around my waist babbling at top speed.

"WOW, now we really are gonna be related, this is going to be so amazing. We're gonna be like cousins and everything." I span round and picked her up and swung her around like Rose had done with me. This was gonna be so weird Em and Rose would no longer be Em and Rose or Emmet and Rosalie, they would be Mommy and Daddy, Mom and Dad, Ma and Pa. They would be my real parents, one's who loved me and looked after me. One's who would kiss me goodnight when I went to bed, one's who would cook me breakfast, lunch and dinner, and they would stand waiting for me outside of school next to their car. I had known these people little over a month but they would soon be my parents. They would be the best parents I could ever ask for.

"You got that right" Edward said chuckling, oh damn I forgot he could read my thoughts. Stupid mind reader.

"I heard that to" I knew he was only teasing me, a huge smile spread over my face as I looked into the shining faces of my beautiful Vampire family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

YES, my 'soon to be daddy' had just come back with the adoption papers. I and Nessie were running around the house like maniacs. Nessie was my best friend, she may have been about 5 or 6 years younger than me but I loved her like my sister. When I say she was only 5 or 6 years younger than me that meant physically, mentally she was the same age as me if not older but technically she was only just 2 years old, apparently she was a fast grower but her growth had slowed down a bit now. As 'dad' walked in Nessie had just chased me out of the kitchen and was sat on top of me tickling my sides as I laughed so much my stomach hurt.

"Hey Ness, stop trying to kill my 'soon to be daughter'. You may be my favourite niece but I'm sure you want to keep your 'cousin' as much as I want to keep my 'daughter'." I was still laughing as Emmet said this, and I only laughed harder at Nessie's answer.

"Uncle E you know we were only playing and BTW I'm you ONLY niece" Ness got up as she said this reaching down to take my hand she pulled me up and I ran to hug Emmet.

"So, did you get them?" I was so excited and still couldn't believe that he was gonna be my daddy.

"Of course I got them, Ness go be a darling and get your aunt Rose for me will you? I think she's with your grandma and your Mom just over the river." He reached over and ruffled Nessie's hair with one hand; he had his other arm still around my waist.

Nessie shot out of the room at an incredible speed, within seconds 'mom' was in the room with us. She came across the room and picked me up, I may have been 12 but they still treated me like a baby, but to tell the truth, I liked it. I had missed out on being a child properly and these people gave me back my childhood. We went into the dining room and Em got out the papers, we began to fill in the information and signing in the designated spots.

**Rosalie POV**

I was with Bella and Esme in the forest just over the river just a short way from the house. I had gotten over my issues with Bella a couple of years ago. Well I never had a problem with her as a person, just her decision to become like us. I got over that when I realised she had made her decision and I couldn't do anything to change that, she was one of my best friends now, along with Ali of course but Alice was sometimes a bit too loud for me so Bella was perfect, I had of course been jealous when she had Nessie. She had a daughter, I didn't but now I didn't care, Nessie was a beautiful little girl and a wonderful niece but I was going to have my own daughter now, someone to call my own, my little Caitlyn. Em was out getting the adoption papers now but while he was gone Me, Esme and Bella were here in the forest planning Nessie's birthday surprise. It was her birthday in about 2 weeks, 3 days and 5 hours. We were half way through planning when Nessie came flying through the trees, speak of the devil and the devil will come.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle E just got back and asked me to come and get you so you can sort these adoption paper things." Before Nessie could finish what she was saying I was flying through the trees. As the house came into view I was inside, I smiled at the scene before me, Emmet with his arm around our 'soon to be daughter's' waist with her smiling like there would be no tomorrow. I rushed to Caitlyn's side and picked her up in my arms. She may have been 12 and not a baby but she was to me, she was my baby, plus she had been deprived of a proper childhood so I was giving her back what was rightfully hers. My family and I went into the dining room, Em pulled out the papers and we filled them in and signed on the dotted lines. We finished them in 10 minutes and I sent Emmet straight back to give those forms that were the rest of my life in to the adoption agency. Caitlyn would finally be mine. I would finally have a child.

"Oh sweetie, your finally gonna be my little girl" I was bursting with joy.

"I know momma" she patted my hand and rested her head on my shoulder. "I know"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - 2 weeks later (Nessie's Birthday!) **

**(Cait POV)**

"CAITTLYNN, get upp! It's my BIRTHDAY" Oh really, It's 6 am and I have a screaming Nessie bouncing on my bed.

"Jeez Ness, seriously I love you but please, if you want me to get up, next time just knock on my door and then whisper in my ear. You're gonna deafen me if you keep screaming like that" Nessie laughed at this. Urgg, 3 year old demon hybrid.

"MOMM, DADD, I'm being attacked by a 3 year old vampire hybrid thing." That comment just made everyone downstairs laugh. Then I heard auntie Bella shout up at Nessie.

"Ness, get off you cousin or your nor getting your presents until 3 this afternoon." Nessie was off me before I could even blink. She looked so much like her mother but had hardly any of her personality traits, she loved attention and presents. I dragged myself from my warm bed, after slinging my dressing gown around my shoulders and stuffing my feet in my fluffy slippers I dragged my sluggish feet across the floor and downstairs only stopping to grab Nessie's present from where I'd hidden it in my closet.

I got to the ground floor to see my family sat on armchairs and couches around the room, Nessie sat on the floor in the middle surround by box's and parcels all shapes and sizes. I yawned and gave ness her present.

"Happy Birthday Nessie" I was still yawning as I said this so the words sounded weird but she understood.

"Thanks Cait, now your down I can start unwrapping my presents" her smile lit up the whole room as she ripped the paper off the parcel from me. It wasn't much but I hoped she liked it.

"Omg, Cait, I love this, thank you so much!" She ran and hugged me where I was sat on my Daddy's lap. I had gotten her the new Justin Beiber CD that she wanted.

"Noo, my beloved daughter, what have you done? You have let the Beibs enter our household" Ha trust dad to say that.

"Hey, I don't like him either Daddy but Nessie does, she wanted that CD so I got it her" I battered my eyelashes and pouted at him and he gave up with a sigh, I really was a daddy's girl at heart.

"Finn-ee, but Ness, seriously, you start singing his song's and I will cover your mouth with 100 rolls of duct-tape"

"Haha, ok you have a deal uncle Em"

She kept going through her pile of gifts getting a range of different things, she got….some new sheet music for her piano ( She was very musically gifted like her Father), some clothes, jewellery, games, DVD's, books. Off our Aunt Alice she had gotten a beautiful purple dress, it was strapless with a ruffled, bunched up skirt and velvet top, Nessie now looked about 10-11 years old and could easily pull it off. Her parents got her a beautiful necklace with the letter R on it, it was to-die-for and must of cost a lot because it was real diamonds. When ness had finished she went around and hugged everyone, it was now about 10 am and I was hungry so Momma did me some breakfast, it was amazing how even though vampires didn't eat they could make such good food. I saw Aunt Alice nod at me from across the room, I just smiled back, I knew what she meant. It would soon be time to start to get ready for Nessie's surprise birthday party, I was so excited. I had never been to a party before. Sad but true, I couldn't wait for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Nessie's POV**

Wait, did Aunt Alice just nod at Caitlyn? Ok yeah so a nod isn't that much of a big deal, normally. With Aunt Alice it could be anything, oh god this is gonna be bad. My dad just chuckled at my thoughts from across the room where he was sat with Mom on his knee.

"Nessie, what do you want for breakfast sweetie?" Oh how I loved my grandma, that didn't mean I wanted food though.

"Urrrrgggg, do I HAVE to eat human food, it's horrible why can't I have blood?" My Grandma bit her lip before looking towards Grandpa.

"Fine Ness but only because it's your birthday, your back to eating normal food tomorrow though, yes?" Yay Grandpa watched me nod at him before running upstairs to get some blood, they no longer let me have the donated human blood I had when I was a baby, they now gave me animal blood, I don't know how or where they got it from but it was good, not as good as human blood of course but better than Human food any day. My grandpa came back into the kitchen and handed Grandma the blood giving a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room. My grandma turned to face me then, a cup of Blood in one hand and a bowl of cereal she had done for Cait in the other hand. She set the bowl down in front of my cousin who dug in hungrily.

"Do you want this warming up today or not Ness?" she asked, I deliberated for a minute before deciding.

"I'll take it cold today." Grandma put it in front of me and then turned away.

"Thanks Grandma" I said before taking a sip, well more like a gulp of the refreshing drink. I turned to face my cousin next.

"So Cait, what do you wanna do next?" I asked her, she chewed on her cereal then swallowed and answered me.

"Well, we could go chill in your room for a while, check out your new things?" I nodded at her suggestion and drank my blood while she ate her Cereal. Someone- probably my dad- had already taken my things to my room for me so we just went straight up. I love my room here, its pale pink with Dark wooded furniture and a huge double bed. I even had my own bathroom.

Me and Cait just messed about with my new presents for a few hours before My mom, and Aunts came up into my room.

"Ok Ness, go get your dress that you got for your birthday out of your closet and hang it on your door, then go take a shower and hurry up, me your Mom and Rose are gonna do your hair and stuff and then you're gonna put your new dress on and show us what it looks like. 'Kay?" I rolled my eyes at my Aunt Alice but did what she said any way. I got in the shower; the warm water was nice against my skin. I didn't realise I had been in here so long when there was a banging on the door.

"Ness, what are you doing in there? You've been in there 20minutes, Aunt Alice is getting bored and says she's gonna drag you out herself if you don't get out soon and your Moms wondering if you've drowned." God my mom worried to much but I really didn't want Aunt Alice coming in because I knew she would, I turned off the water and stepped out of the cubicle and grabbed a towel before shouting back at Cait

"Ok I'm coming; I'm coming just give me one minute I wrapped the towel tightly around me and stepped out of my bathroom and into my room.

"Well finally, Come on get changed. Hurry up." God my aunt was so pushy. After I was changed in my beautiful purple dress my aunt pushed me into a chair and put a towel around me so my wet hair- which now reached my bum- didn't get the back of my dress wet, My aunt and mom dried my hair then straightened my fringe but curled the rest of my hair in natural looking ringlets, when they finished with my hair I thought they were done but then my Aunt Rosalie came at me with some make-up.

"Rose, not too much please, she's may look older but she's still only a baby." God my mom is so strange and over-protective at times, but I really wouldn't have her any other way, really she was the most normal one here, the rest of my family were just as messed up as me.

"Hey I heard that Ness." Opps, I forgot my dad could hear me.

"Sorry Daddy." I said in my little-innocent- in-so sorry- girl voice. It was then I realised my mom, Aunt Alice and Cait were no longer here, I asked Aunt Rose where they were but she just answered

"Urm, I'm not sure, they will be somewhere." Oh yeah big help Aunt Rose, thanks so much. I heard my dad laugh at that. Aunt Rose kept me prisoner for another twenty minutes before she pronounced me done and presentable. I still didn't know what they were planning and truthfully, I was quite scared. My family were capable of anything.

"Ok then Ness, you ready?" Aunt Rose smiled hugely showing off all her pearly white teeth, some people wouldn't be worried about her huge grin, others would be terrified. I am one of those terrified people.

"Ready for what Aunt Rose, what's going on?" I was getting more scared every second.

"Come with me and you'll find out." Aunt Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and to the top of the stairs, we started going down the stair case then we turned the corner.

**Caitlyn's POV**

We finished setting up the rest of the things in the garden for Nessie's party just minutes before she started stumbling down the stairs being pulled by Mom. She turned the corner and then.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE" we all screamed, she then screamed and ran down the rest of the stairs grabbing the first two people she saw and hugging them, they just so happened to be her parents. She just kept repeating.

"Oh my god thank-you so much" It was so funny, just then someone hit play on the music and suddenly everyone was dancing. I was stood dancing with Nessie when two more people walked through the front door. Nessie let go of my hands and ran to them.

"Seth, Leah. I can't believe you came." She said pulling them each into a hug.

"Yeah well we couldn't miss our step-niece's **(Charlie and Sue got married after the end of breaking dawn and before the start of thee story)** Birthday now could we?" Leah said wrapping her arms around Nessie, she never used to like Ness that much apparently but now she does. It's weird.

"Yeah, happy birthday kid." Seth said bringing out a present from behind his back and handing it to Ness. Nessie thanked him before waving over to me, beckoning me forward.

"Seth, Leah, this is Caitlyn, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em adopted her. Cait this is Seth and Leah." I mumbled a hello, before lifting my head as Leah spoke to me.

"So your Blondie's adopted kid. I feel sorry for you." I could tell Leah was joking so I didn't care about what she called Mom or what she said about feeling sorry for me.

"Leah, you no Rosalie isn't bad. You even said yourself you actually kinda like her." Seth said I didn't get chance to look at him before Leah spoke again.

"I was joking Seth, god." I turned to see Seth grinning at his sister before he turned his eyes to me, our eyes locked and I felt like I never wanted to look away, the look on his face was pure Awe, love and excitement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Ness POV**

I was getting rather freaked out; Seth just kept starring at Cait and she was starring right back, they had been like this for about two minutes now. Leah was just looking at them with mixed emotions; happiness, smugness and a tiny hint of pain, they were kinda a weird combination but yeah- Whatever floats her boat.**-(Sorry couldn't resist, I always say this at home)**

I heard a hiss and a growl from behind me and saw my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett coming towards us, the noises seemed to bring Seth out of his little starring fest with Cait and when he looked up he looked kinda scared. I couldn't read Aunt rose's face, nor Uncle Em's, they finally crossed the room full of dancing bodies, human and Vampire (and the odd werewolf/shape shifter) alike.

"Hi Leah, Seth" My aunt Rose said to them with a smile, Uncle Em stayed silent

"Hey Rose, how ya been?" Leah said, although there was always the odd blonde joke Leah really did Like Aunt Rose, they got on well. They had a lot of things in common and could sympathise with the other.

Aunt Rose turned again to answer Leah before turning to Seth.

"I'm good thanks Leah, long time, no see; you'll have to come round more often." With Jake always around here Aunt Rose was now use to the Werewolf smell and Leah was just about over the Vampire smell. Throughout all of this Uncle Em was still silent, just looking at Seth. Caitlyn gave a small wave to me before scuttling off silently in another direction.

"So Seth, looks like you've got some explaining to do. Huh?" Aunt Rose asked with a slight life of her eyebrow. Her tone wasn't hard, it was kinda soft and joking but with a hint of meaning.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, you know I can't help it, if it makes you feel better you know I will always be there for her and I won't do anything until she is ready plus, If anything happens, like for some reason something happens to any of you then she has me and the rest of the pack to fall back on." Seth seemed really scared, like Aunt Rose or Uncle Em was gonna eat him or something.

"Seth, don't worry about it. The only reason I hated Jake for"- Aunt Rose glanced at me slightly-"What he did was because I didn't like him, or any of you at the time, now well. It's different. At least it was you, not one of the others like Collin, or Brady. Secretly, other than your sister, you're my favourite wolf. And don't tell Jake this but he comes in Close third." Seth relaxed and I was confused, what was going on. Then I heard a booming voice come from behind me, I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Aww, Blondie I'm touched, really I am. Hey Nessie, happy Birthday, if I haven't said it all ready. Are you enjoying the party?" Jake came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, I turned and nodded at him and then hugged him before Aunt Rose spoke to him.

"Don't let it go to your head mutt, it's only because you're here so much, if the rest of your little friends were here so much I'm sure I would prefers them." Aunt Rose laughed as she said this. I wasn't worried about the whole Blondie and Mutt thing, I was used to it and they were only joking, it was, and as much as they hate to admit it, like a sibling bond, they taunted and teased each other like brother and sister. We were quiet for a moment, the only sound came from the people laughing and the music blaring, then Uncle Em spoke for the first time.

"Welcome to the Family Sethy-boy" Uncle Em smiled and Grabbed Seth's hand pumping it up and down, Seth's once nervous look was now completely gone and there was now a happy and relieved smile on his face.

"Seth, you have to understand this though, even though we like you and we accept the whole Imprinting-on-Caitlyn thing, you hurt out daughter, we hurt you. You got that?" Seth nervous look was back and he gulped and nodded. Uncle Em laughed.

"Now that's sorted lets go have fun, enjoy the party guys." With the music blaring and the brilliant atmosphere that had to have been the best birthday ever, we danced late into the night and early into the morning, let's just say, by the time it was over, I was exhausted.


	11. Author's Note!

**Alright Guys. I'll update on Sunday for sure but right now I need to get some things settled. School has started and everything's just discombobulated (dis-com-bob-ulated) right now. So. I'll update on Sunday. Sorry for any inconvenience. I just…NEED. To sort this out. Thanks! :)**


End file.
